


An Advent Continuation

by Skyeec2



Series: An Advent AU [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 00:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13088913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: In which Cloud is kitty-trapped by Loz and Kadaj and Yazoo takes advantage.





	An Advent Continuation

**Author's Note:**

> KorNaXon was giving me ideas and this is the result of it!   
> Kind of a continuation of An Advent Divergence

It seemed that after Cloud had allowed them to fall asleep on him the first time in the ruins of Midgar, the three silver-haired Remnants had adopted the belief that they could fall asleep on him when they wished. Meaning, that any time he sat down for more than five minutes one of the three would appear and drape themselves over him, using him as a pillow.

He learned to deal with it though, especially after Tifa had told him that they didn’t actually sleep unless he was there. He assumed it had something to do with them feeling unsafe unless he was there, unsure if they’d be safe enough to sleep without the guarantee that they wouldn’t be attacked. He didn’t blame them their paranoia, he didn’t really trust the Turks not to do something to the three while he wasn’t there.

But that meant that every time he returned from a delivery, he’d have the three of them exhausted and just waiting for him to stop moving.

Just like today, where Loz, who had no grasp on subtlety, started to follow him the moment he stepped into his house, lingering in doorways and watching Cloud as he arranged things around himself for the inevitable hours ahead. Once he was relaxed against his pillows, a book in hand and bottles of water within easy reach, he gestured Loz forward, an invitation the silver-haired male took gladly.

So now he had the largest of the three pressed against his side, clinging to an arm that he was slowly losing feeling in, sleeping as peacefully as a lamb. His other hand held his book in place, allowing him to read the book Shera had given him the last time he’d been in Rocket Town.

He had gotten through about 5 pages when Kadaj strode through the door, forcing himself under Cloud’s arm and curling up in his lap, head resting under his chin and hands fisted in the fabric of his shirt.

“You comfortable there?” Cloud asked, amusement colouring his words, once Kadaj had finally finished fidgeting against him.

“Shut up,” the young man grumbled, voice muffled by Cloud’s clothing.

Cloud hummed softly, turning his attention to his book over Kadaj’s head as his breathing evened out and he joined his brother in slumber. He rested his chin against the soft, silver hair beneath him, focusing on the words in front of him, he usually enjoyed whatever Shera gave him as they weren’t too difficult for him and his poor, mountain boy education.

He only noticed Yazoo when he stretched, as much as he could in his current situation, after another 10 pages and even then, it was only out of the corner of his eye. The tall, slim man was leaning against his door, staring at him with intent, green, feline eyes. Cloud froze under his gaze, staring back at the other for a moment before the other blinked and he was able to drag his gaze away from the gunman.

Yazoo had only dropped his gaze to his brother’s though, running his eyes over their resting forms from where he stood. Cloud noticed that he was wearing one of Cloud’s larger sweaters, a light beige one he’d gotten because of how soft it was, which he’d thought he’d lost a few weeks back. He was glad to see that it wasn’t gone but seeing it on Yazoo inspired… feelings Cloud didn’t feel like contemplating while Kadaj was sleeping on his lap.

The wicked smirk that Yazoo shot him seemed to suggest that he knew the direction Cloud’s thoughts were taking, which didn’t help him from turning his thoughts away from the… feelings the sight of Yazoo was inspiring within him. He swallowed heavily when the slim male pushed himself from the door and stalked towards the bed on silent feet.

“H-hey?” Cloud said nervously, eyes focusing on Yazoo’s slowly approaching form. “You uh, ok?”

“I’m perfectly fine,” Yazoo responded, close to purring the words at him. “You look so good, taking care of my brothers.”

“Oh?” Cloud breathed, breath hitching as Yazoo reached the bed he was resting on and climbed onto the mattress with him and the other two sleeping Remnants. The other man moved closer to him until he was kneeling in front of them, staring at him intently with only Kadaj’s sleeping form between them.

“Mm,” Yazoo hummed in agreement, reaching a hand out to sink long, nimble fingers into his hair. “You look like you’re mine.”

“Yours?” Cloud asked helplessly, trying to follow Yazoo’s words as the fingers in his hair started to move through his hair and scratching at his scalp in a pleasing manner.

“Mine.” Yazoo affirmed, leaning forward to press his forehead to Cloud’s, nose brushing against Cloud’s own and breath fanning across Cloud’s lips. “I don’t share my things with anyone.”

Cloud barely had time to note how very similar this was to Sephiroth before Yazoo leaned forward and captured his mouth, causing Cloud to freeze in place under him. He remained frozen under the other’s mouth as Yazoo forced his tongue into his mouth, only coming back to the situation when Yazoo sunk his teeth into his bottom lip, sending a spark of pleasurable pain through Cloud’s system.

He almost relaxed under Yazoo’s mouth, but then Kadaj made a noise in his sleep and shifted against him, causing Cloud to pull away from the other’s mouth to ensure that Kadaj wasn’t awakening. He breathed a soft sigh when Kadaj merely shifted again before settling back into slumber, shoulders slumping with relief.

He turned his attention back to Yazoo, expecting the other to drop whatever he was doing at the reminder of his brothers’ presences. Instead, he saw that Yazoo was watching them with something that might have been fondness before he shifted forward, carefully shifting his smallest brother from where he rested against Cloud’s chest to his free side.

Kadaj seemed unhappy with the movement but remained sleeping, curling under Cloud’s arm with an unhappy noise.

Yazoo slotted himself into the space Kadaj had just occupied, though he knelt over Cloud’s outstretched legs instead of wrapping himself around him like some kind of clingy squid. His hands returned to Cloud though this time they traced the features of his face, with firm, lingering touches, instead of sinking into his hair.

They froze when they touched the scar Yazoo had left when he had shot his sunglasses from his face in the Forgotten Capital, moving over the old wound with an almost possessive tenderness. “It was cruel for big brother to mark you here,” he stated in a calm voice, as if he was simply commentating on the weather and not a scar on Cloud’s face.

“Is that why you replaced it?” The question escaped his throat before Cloud could stop himself, hanging between them in the quiet of the room.

He was about to retract the question, but Yazoo cut him off by answering, a wide smile on his face. “Exactly! You’re mine, he’s not allowed to have any of his marks on you.”

Cloud decided not to bring up the twin scars from where Sephiroth ran him through with the Masamune, it probably wouldn’t have been a good idea. Not to mention that Yazoo’s fingers were moving down his next now, sending shivers down his spine as nimble fingers moved over his flesh and thoroughly distracting him.

“Enough about big brother,” Yazoo ordered, fingers grasping the zipper of Cloud’s shirt and tugging it down to open the fabric and reveal the skin of his torso. “He has no place here,” he said before pressing his mouth to Cloud’s neck, sucking a bruise into the flesh.

Cloud tipped his head back, sinking teeth into his bottom lip to stop himself from making any sounds that would wake either of the two Remnants still sleeping on him. He really wasn’t interested in having to explain to either of them what exactly Yazoo was currently doing, and he was starting to doubt that even his brother’s awake and watching them would stop Yazoo from what he planned on doing.

Long, nimble hands moving over the flesh of his chest distracted him from his worries through, leaving him slowly melting under Yazoo’s attentions, chest heaving under the other’s hands. A soft groan escaped his mouth without his wanting it to, met with a chuckle against his throat from the other man.

“Listen to you,” Yazoo purred against his skin, hands sliding down his stomach to his pants. “So responsive to me. You certainly know you’re _mine_.”

Cloud’s breath was coming faster now, but he forced himself to remain silent, muffling the sounds that threatened to escape his throat at the other’s attentions. Yazoo’s hands had opened his pants but instead of touching where he wanted the other he, he was running his hands over the muscles of his thighs with long, dragging strokes, nails dragging along his skin.

Yazoo was purposefully avoiding where Cloud wanted his touch, tongue dragging across the skin of his neck and ignoring the irritated expression on Cloud’s face.

Cloud almost let another sound escape him when Yazoo’s hand finally pulled his cock from his underwear to wrap his fingers around him, pumping his hard length with slow, drawn-out movements. Yazoo’s mouth left his neck to look him in the eyes as his hand picked up speed, free hand rising to Cloud’s chest to give attention to his nipples.

Cloud kept himself as still as he could, as the others were still resting against him, so he couldn’t move into Yazoo’s movements, leaving the other with full control of the pace. The smirk on the other’s face told him that Yazoo was well aware of that fact.

Yazoo leaned forward and captured his mouth again as he increased the speed of his hand, forcing his tongue into Cloud’s mouth and swallowing his noises. Cloud could feel himself nearing the edge quickly, a combination of a long-dry run and the gorgeous man jerking him off a bit too much for him.

Yazoo’s pulled away from the kiss when Cloud was teetering on the edge, so close to his orgasm that he could taste it, hand moving to the thin, unique scar on Cloud’s chest. “I’ll replace this too, soon enough,” Yazoo promised, purring the words.

Cloud refused to entertain the thought that it was the promise of violence and danger that sent him over the edge and spilling into Yazoo’s hand, thankfully aware enough to bite through his lip to keep himself from crying out.

He must have blacked out for a moment, as it seemed that within the span of a blink, Yazoo had set his clothes to rights and was cleaning off his stained fingers with his tongue. A quick glance to the other two showed that they were still sleeping undisturbed, he breathed a soft sigh of relief at that fact.

Yazoo pulled his face back to face him, pushing their mouths together and forcing his own tongue into Cloud’s mouth so he could taste his own essence. Cloud moaned softly under Yazoo’s mouth, focusing on the other as he pulled away with a pleased expression.

“Such a lovely sight,” Yazoo breathed, leaning against Cloud’s chest and turning to lie between his spread legs. “You’ll look even lovelier bleeding from my shot,” his words were cut off by a yawn and Yazoo didn’t continue, nuzzling against Cloud’s chest as his own breathing evened out.

Cloud was left blinking at the now sleeping form blankly, stunned that that had just happened. He should probably keep Yazoo’s guns away from the silver-haired man for a while, and warn Vincent to keep an eye on his own while he was around the tall Remnant.


End file.
